Suffering
by IxRavensBloodxI
Summary: Yuffie kills herself, what happens to Vincent?


Suffering  
  
  
  
I feel sick for her. Why did she do it? Why did she leave me alone here in this darkness, to suffer? She said she loved me, yet..Vincent sat alone in his room, cradling a picture of them together. "Yuffie...".... you shouldn't have done that to your beautiful body. You shouldn't have carved that hatred on your ivory skin. Skin that was almost transparent...My beautiful little one! Was it because of Lucretia? Was it because I still had some feelings for her even if it was only sympathy? I thought you understood about it! I thought you accepted it!  
  
Tears rolled down his pale face as he lowered the picture a moment. He knew his heart was breaking, breaking so hard he didn't think he could live anymore, let alone take this blow as it had been shot.  
  
~~"Vincent! Stop that! You know we aren't supposed to let them know yet, not until the party in a few days!" Yuffie giggled as he grabbed her, tickling her sides, running his fingers over her neck."I don't care Yuffie, let them know. I love you too much to hide it from people. You are my life..." He wrapped his arms around her body and she fit next to his perfectly. "I love you more, Valentine..." She lightly pressed their lips together.~~  
  
Late in the night Vincent sat by the window looking into the cloudy sky. He watched lighting stretch the blackness and he thought he saw a white figure in the garden. Vincent's heart jumped into his throat, and waited for the lighting to brighten the ground below. There, again he saw the figure. He left the window and quickly jumped down the stairway two at a time, three at a time, four at a time, he wanted to get out into the garden. The rain fell on his thin body as he trampled through the once glorious flowers, he needed to see the girl, the women he had seen from the top floor of the bedroom, that belonged only to him now.  
  
Nowhere to be found was the ghostly thing. Vincent sat down hard in the mud, holding back tremendous sobs. His hands went to his face to stop from seeing the world. He wanted to become a seed and go into the mud, never having to leave, only to stay there and rot. He thought of the past.  
  
~~"How to you think the tulips will look there, Vinnie?" she knew they would look good anywhere, but he knew she wanted his opinion anyway."They will look good right where you have them." Yuffie smiled brightly, and starting digging the hole deeper so she could plant the flowers properly. Vincent watched her, he studied the way she sang in a Wutaiian whisper. Only a few world floated to him that he knew. Vincent would ask her one day if she would help him learn that language, so he could know what she said under her breath when she was distraught, or happy. I love her...He thought as she wiped mud across her face without realizing.~~  
  
Days, weeks passes in the blink of an eye. Vincent need to clean through the house. He couldn't stand things that Yuffie cherished, in his view. They made him think about when she was here, with him, loving him. Tears still ran down his paled cheeks.  
  
He grabbed a few boxes from the basement and started packing her things. He let out a retched sob with everything that was slowly put into the box, so not to break, only it was him that was breaking, not the objects. Vincent went into the closet and put her clothes into boxes and packed them down in the basement. He reached up onto the top self to pull down the things. He didn't want to go through them so down they went also. Vincent soon came to the dresser where Yuffie had all her jewelry and her collection of chap sticks. She loved to have chap sticks, all different kinds. He picked one up and put on the vanilla cinnamon one that he loved. More tears escaped his blood shoot eyes.  
  
In the middle of the desk, lay a dark green book he had never seen. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled of her. His love that was in the ground. He opened it randomly.  
  
  
  
May 20th, 2000  
  
I am in love. Vincent is the one. I know we will be together. But I feel as if we won't be completely. I know that's weird. But I feel someday something will change for the worse.  
  
January 5th, 2001  
  
I know I should some cutting myself, but I just can't help it. The pain I make on myself will never compare to the pain on inside. Vincent talks in his sleep at night, thrashing around crying about his first love. His only love. I hear him cry he will always love her, love her forever. And I think that maybe he really does,and he only stays with me, because...because I'm the only one he...I don't know. He loves her, and not me. It breaks me inside. I think I'll go cut myself some more.  
  
March 17  
  
People were and are wondering how I'm getting these scars on my arms and legs. They asked me if Vincent did it to me. I always said no. They also wondered why I got so pale. They don't know I'm losing so much blood. I can't stop doing this to myself. I've been getting so weak, I can barely walk without taking a rest every five minutes. Vincent's seen the scars, he's seen blood from them. He wants me to go to a doctor. I can't, I'm too weak. I think I'll go lay down and rest, even writing takes forever.........I think I won't be getting up from my rest this time. I'm sorry Vincent, forgive me. I love you.  
  
  
  
Vincent slammed the book shut. He fumed at how Yuffie knew she was going to die and didn't call for him. Didn't even lift a finger to help herself. I loved you with all my heart Yuffie! To you Lucretia was nothing! NOTHING! I would have given her up, I did give her up for you! I loved you, love you with my very being. You should have told me, my precious one. Told me anything. Vincent's heart burst with sorrow as his throat burned with his hoarse screams. He scrambled down the stairs helplessly, falling the last few. He crawled his way into the kitchen. Made his way to a drawer. He pulled out a knife. "I will go with you, alomost exactly like you also, my love..." He put the blade to his wrists and slit them, evenly, deeply. And he didn't feel a thing. He knew now what Yuffie meant when she said that the pain she made on he outside would never compare on the inside.  
  
Vincent smiled as his vision began to fuzz over. His form slouched to the ground. His body was there, but his self, his soul , his essence was gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Nanaki found Vincent, his body was cold and stiff. He had been there in his own blood for days. Nobody knew his body lay there with a peaceful smile resting on his lips, glad to be with his only love. 


End file.
